<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choices ~ Klance by Lilyispureanger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434522">Choices ~ Klance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyispureanger/pseuds/Lilyispureanger'>Lilyispureanger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), King Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Queen Allura (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyispureanger/pseuds/Lilyispureanger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance the 19 year old prince of Altea is forced into a meeting with his parents (Shiro and Allura) also known as the king and queen of Altea to help make peace between the Galra Empire and his home planet.<br/>Something stunned him though...The Galra prince of 18 was more then meets the eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choices ~ Klance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hold onto your seat belts everyone this is gonna be a ride...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lances Pov </p>
<p>I heard a soft knock outside my room and a calm voice speak through.</p>
<p>"Lance you must awake. We have to get you ready for breakfast and the meeting for alter today." Coran stated as he started to come into my room and went too open my curtains. I didn't open my eyes I just groaned. I was absolutely not fond of the idea of waking up because fuck that, I'm the prince of Altea ill sleep for however long I choose. I turned around in my bed to face away from Coran as he continued opening my curtains.</p>
<p>"What meeting, we don't have one today. We've already met with everyone this past week." I groaned in pure annoyance. Why is there always something to do, I never get to sleep in and one day thats gonna be the end of me. I rubbed my eyes to help open them and rubbed my hair out of my face. </p>
<p>"The meeting with the Galra King and Queen. How could you forget?" Coran says. He continued rambling about something I didn't bother listening too, I love him but boy can he talk for ages. Wait a second Galra-</p>
<p>"GALRA MEETING?!" I said as I sat up way to quick. Oh god no no no these people hate us what if they bomb us god dammit! We can't trust them this is so stupid FUCK. Why would my parents agree to this. </p>
<p>"Hurry up lance you know your parents don't like it when you are late to breakfast. " He said as he laid out my clothes for the day on a chair across from my bed. He started to walk away but I still had a question.</p>
<p>"Coran wait. Aren't you scared they might do something? You know like hurt our people or worse destroy our planet?" I said as concern seeped into my voice. Coran simply smiled as he walked over to me, he put his hand comfortingly on my shoulder as he spoke yet again.</p>
<p>"Lance I trust your parents and I think they would know if the galra were going to attack, don't you?" He said softly. I looked up at him with worried eyes but still managed to smile. Coran was always a more comforting presence than an annoying one if I'm being honest. He's been there with me since I could remember and has always held my hand if I needed someone. Not that my parents didn't comfort me, in fact they are amazing at making me feel better. They both love me and don't seem to ever want to put me in any sort of mortal danger so I guess in theory I should trust them more. Then again its not them I don't not trust. </p>
<p>"Now come on you don't want another lecture about being late to things do you?" He said as he pulled me up off my bed and pushed me over to my clothes. He then left the door and shut the door softly behind him. This was gonna so sucks bad. I put on my white and gold suit with a see through light blue cape on. I brushed my hair put on some concealer and blush and then left my room. I wandered down the halls to the dining area. </p>
<p>"Good morning Lance!" Said my mother (Allura) very happily. She glided over to me and wrapped me in one of her warm comforting hugs.</p>
<p>"Hi mom" I smiled up at her and hugged her back. </p>
<p>"Lance, good morning" My father (shiro) said from his seat as he gestured for me to come sit. I smiled back and took my seat across from him.</p>
<p>"About the meeting today-" I didn't let him finish.</p>
<p>"Yeah what in the hell is going on. Why are we meeting with <em>them</em> I don't understand. They could blow up our whole kingdom!" I said loudly in a rushed tone. Shiro shot a glare my way and i sheepishly smiled back knowing I probably shouldn't have interrupted. </p>
<p>"Lance, we've talked about interrupting."</p>
<p>"sorry dad" I said. I think my concerns are very real ones though..</p>
<p>"Listen I understand why you are concerned and I can't say that we aren't either but its what's best for not only our planet but everyone else. The Galra have no allies and do what they please but if we can get them on our side we can potentially save the universe." He said seriously. I looked back with a worried face but and understanding one. I get it...but it could still go wrong. </p>
<p>I spent the rest of my day outside in the kingdom, spending time with the kingdoms children and families just talking to them. They have amazing stories to tell and gosh the children are the cutest. </p>
<p>"Lance whats that" Asked one of the children I had been playing with around the kingdom. I looked up to see a big purple and black ship...fuck the galra...FUCK THE MEETING IM GONNA BE LATE. I hurriedly brought the children home and ran back to the castle. As I sped through the hallways I knew I was gonna be late but I praying I wasn't going to be. I suddenly saw the door to the room and burst through them. </p>
<p>There sat the Galra King and Queen....wait and someone else? I didn't have time to think about that now..I just burst into a meeting..</p>
<p>"I-im sorry" I said breathing heavily and sitting down next to my parents. Shiro scolded me through a glare and my mother just looked at me disappointingly. </p>
<p>"Now that everyone's here can we please start" Said the younger galra boy said in annoyance. </p>
<p>"Don't be rude son." The galra prince said as he practically pushed keith off giving him no attention. I would hate having his parents as mine, they seem so...cold...and..unforgiving. </p>
<p>"You know what would be a good idea?" Said my mother in a more cheerful tone.</p>
<p>"Why doesn't Lance show keith around the castle while we chat?" She smiled towards keith. Keith seemed to retraced at the sight of my mothers smile, weird. I simply smiled at them.</p>
<p>"Sure why not." Said the keiths mother. I stood up but keiths continued siting and basically scoffing.  </p>
<p>"Im good." Keith said.</p>
<p>"That was a suggestion keith." His mother said in an anger tone making my parents look worriedly at them. Keiths body language changed from annoyed to on guard. </p>
<p>"Whatever" He said standing up still trying to keep his annoyed composure. He glanced towards me hitting me with his violet eyes like they were spears. I stared into them for a moment but then started to walk towards the door and holding it open for him, he scoffed at my gesture as he walked by scoffing at it. Once we finally away from the meeting room I decided to speak. </p>
<p>"Im Lance, welcome to Altea." I smiled in his direction. He said nothing back just kept walking beside me. </p>
<p>"Uh ok cool nice to meet to you keith, uhh-" </p>
<p>"Will you stop talking its just not necessary." He said in a firm voice. I crossed my arms in annoyance and stop walking and in doing so forcing him to stop since he doesn't know where hes going. </p>
<p>"Well I have to give you a tour so its very necessary actually." I huffed in his direction. He looked right back at me with his deep violet eyes capturing me in them. </p>
<p>"Whatever I don't care about how big you castle is or any of that bullshit." He stated looking back at me. He clearly wasn't interested in our wealth which was a bit odd, most princes from other kingdoms live for that stuff, then again I don't care for that stuff either so who am I to really judge him. I went to go reply but his eyes were still holding me in their grasp, they were beautiful, They were this never ending violet with little black flecks in them. As they stared at you you felt like they were holding you softly but at them same time they were throwing you into danger. His hair was jet black and went down to his shoulders, I wonder if its soft. His skin was a fluffy purple that just looked so soft, too soft almost. </p>
<p>"Why are you staring at me." He said angrily. </p>
<p>"Nothing its just I like your eyes, their really... pretty." I said with a smile. His facial expression seemed to change just for a second to something I couldn't read but then went back to its anger disposition. </p>
<p>"Thanks I guess? What do you even do around here. It looks boring." He stated blankly. I smiled, he really wants to see what I do then I might as well show him. I grabbed his hand and flew down the halls at the fastest pace my legs would take me. As we ran I felt his fur brushed up against my hand and I couldn't help but blush a bit from the odd sense of comfort it gave me. We ran until we reached the woods. As he complained about the bugs and the "grossness" of the forest I lectured him on the beauty of the forest as I continued to lead him through the brush and the trees. Suddenly I felt my toe hit something as ran and I ended up falling forward until I felt a warm pair of arms catch me quickly. I came face to face with keith as he held me from falling, I was trying so hard not to notice how his hair fell almost touch my face and how his arms were firm yet soft and warm and how his eyes had a pang or worry within them which I knew him well enough by now he would never admit to it. He looked right back at me with this curiosity and this look I just couldn't grasp the meaning of. </p>
<p>"Are you alright? That was stupid you should have been looking where you were going." He said angrily snapping out of whatever he was thinking as stared at me. He pulled me up as I balanced myself on the ground again. I just smiled and grabbed him again as I dragged him into this clearing in the forest. Here stood an open space next to a river with clearest water in Atlea. There stood a little shack leaning up against a tree had built myself when I was younger. I had recently put blue and red fairy lights surrounding it and hung some from the tree. I turned around to look back at keith who seemed to be amazed. </p>
<p>"Well here we are! Lances Lair!" I said shooting some finger guns his way. He said nothing and he didn't even turn towards me, he just looked around. He touched the soft grass, he put his fingers in the river, he did things as though he'd never been able to really see the outside before. Its almost as though he'd only ever seen the inside of his castle, inside ships, and the stars of space. If I was being honest I wouldn't have been surprised, his parents were...weird. </p>
<p>"Whats up buddy haven't you ever seen a forest before? Cause with all your rambling back there it seems like you only know what you've been told." I said sitting next to him as he admired the fishes in the river. </p>
<p>"I haven't.....ever seen a forest before I mean." He stated with no emotion. I kinda shrunk next to him feeling bad I even asked. </p>
<p>"Well i'll show you everything! I'm a forest expert! I can show you everything there is to know about forest" I said standing up and crossing my arms like the bad forest bitch I was. He just laughed at me making me a bit annoyed. I glared down at him.</p>
<p>"What are you laughing at?" I said grumpily. </p>
<p>"Forest expert my ass." He said laughing a full real laugh. It hit me like something I've never felt..his laugh was this warm contagious thing. I couldn't help but laugh too. Suddenly a voice cut that short as he called through the forest.</p>
<p>"Lance! Come on you have to bring keith back now! They meeting has ended" Coran shouted and then I heard him walk away. </p>
<p>"Who was that?" Keith asked going back to his annoyed outlook.</p>
<p>"Coran. Hes kinda like my butler but hes not, he helps around the castle and with defense things. I don't know its complicated." I said as I stood up. I reached my hand out for him to grab to help himself up. He just looked at me again with the face I couldn't read, he eventually reached out for my hand and stood up. We walked slowly backed to the forest as I talked and showed him things along the way. I checked the time to see that three hours had passed since we first left the meeting, odd seems like only minutes ago we left. I continued talking and he seemed interested in the things I'd show him. We finally reached the castle and wandered back into the meeting room laughing with each other, but as soon as the doors open he went back on guard and shut out the world, just like he did when he was fist here. His parents looked at us then grabbed his arm and pulled him back to them.</p>
<p>"Well im glad we could come to an agreement Heith, and it was lovely meeting you krolia." Stated shiro as he smiled and led everyone out. We walked mostly in silence as out parents talked and we all were led back to their ship. Keiths ship was even bigger in the landing port than it was in the sky, it was a little horrifying. Our parents said out goodbyes so I thought I'd say mine. </p>
<p>"Well keith ill see you later buddy? There more to see, I would know since im the expert." I laughed out a bit warry of the words I was using around his parents. Keiths demeanor broke for a split second as he smiled at me a bit but still scoffed through his breath.</p>
<p>"Yeah whatever you say sharpshooter." He said referencing the name I had called myself in the forest. I laughed a bit as he smirked slightly at me. His parents then grabbed the back of his neck and led him to the ship. He was an interesting one, a little annoying angry little shit, but fun in a way. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>